1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to an apparatus and method for displaying a digital multimedia broadcasting service that is capable of displaying a digital audio broadcasting (DAB) dynamic label service (DLS) in a ticker form in a digital multimedia broadcasting receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital audio broadcasting (hereinafter referred to as DAB) for simultaneously providing a CD-quality audio service and a data service can support MPEG-1 audio and MPEG-2 audio and provide traffic information and web data.
Recently, digital multimedia broadcasting (hereinafter referred to as DMB), which is an expansion of the DAB standard that provides a multimedia broadcasting service including both audio and video, has been attracting much attention as a next-generation broadcasting technology. DMB was developed from, and is an extension of, DAB, and employs an MPEG-4/AVC (Advanced Video Coding) (H.264) scheme for video, an MPEG-4/BSAC (Bit-Sliced Arithmetic Coding) scheme or an MPEG-4/HE-AAC V2 (High Efficiency Advanced Audio Coding) scheme for audio, and an MPEG-2 transport stream. Thus, in addition to the audio service and the data service provided by DAB, DMB can also provide a video service using the MPEG-4 standard.
Accordingly, DMB can provide a main broadcasting service including video and audio, such as a play or a movie, and a variety of additional data services, such as real-time news information and traffic information. In particular, terrestrial DMB (T-DMB) can combine video, audio, and data services onto a single broadcast frequency called an ensemble to implement a service application.
A DMB receiver that receives DMB provides various services, such as a dynamic label service (DLS), a slide show service (SLS), a broadcasting web service (BWS), an electronic program guide (EPG), and a transport protocol experts group (TPEG), all of which are data services, in addition to basic services, such as DMB video and DAB audio. The DLS is a data service that decodes program associated data (hereinafter referred to as PAD) information included in a DAB signal and extracts DLS data, i.e., text or string information, from the decoded PAD information without decoding the DMB video or the DAB audio.
However, in order to use the DLS service during the execution of any application, such as MP3 audio playback, video playback, a text viewer, photo playback, a main menu, an additional calculator, a clock, an alarm, an electronic dictionary, a game, or a scheduler, a conventional DMB receiver must interrupt the application that is being executed in order to execute a DAB radio application so as to be able to use the DLS service.